Priorities
by JuNjOuSeKaIiChIlOvErYaOi
Summary: Continues where Honey Hunt left off, chapter 30! Yura made the decision to go to New York with Kyuuta but she's starting to feel that it isn't a good idea; she has to prioritize between her work and love life, which will she choose? Can she have both?
1. The Right Path

Heyyy~ everyone I'm back with a new fanfic =D This story is a continuation of Honey Hunt Chapter 30! This is a HarukaxYura fanfic since they are severely lacking on fanfiction. Hope you enjoy~

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honey Hunt, but I do own this fanfiction; if I did own Honey Hunt I wouldn't make Haruka go through all the pain he went through.**

* * *

><p>Was what Yura was about to do right? Just get up and throw away her career-that had just barely started- all for a guy? Mizorogi had rescued her from her mother, well, to word it better, picked her up when she had no where else to go; was this how she was going to repay him? Haruka… sure, they got off on a rough start but once she got to know him a little better she learned that under the front he put up he was a great person and a friend.<p>

Then there was Kyuuta, was he really in love with Yura or was she just a tool to him- a way to get close to her father?

Everything's all just so confusing.

Just leaving like that was so sudden, how would everyone react? They'd surely be disappointed in her.

'The truth is I don't want to disappoint anyone but leaving… it surely will'

"Kyuuta…" Yura could barely even say his name.

"What is it?" he asked nonchalantly; Kyuuta was happy that Yura was going to New York with him, not only would he get closer to Onozuka-san but he would be his son. Kyuuta was sure that he had gained Yura's trust and she would agree to marry him, I mean, why else would she have agreed to follow him to New York?

"I-um-you-don't really need me- do you?"

"What are you talking about, Yura?" Kyuuta turned to face her and noticed her downcast expression, he flashed that killer smile of his to enlighten the mood in attempt to put her at ease but nothing could at this moment.

"I-I can't."

The car came to a full stop; Kyuuta pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Yura.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't think- No- I can't go to New York with you. I'm sorry. There are so many people I have to give back to… Mizorogi, Nanase, Nakazano, even Haruka, most of all I need to prove myself to my mot- I mean, Shiraki-san. I may not be all that responsible at the moment but I know that I don't have the courage to leave everything and everyone behind, forgive me."

Before Kyuuta even had time to respond or put up an argument, Yura opened the door and started to run down the road, she didn't know where she would end up but she just kept on running, all the while tears streamed down her face.

"Y- Yura, Yura!"

There was no way he could stop her, if only he had tried hard enough to make her his she wouldn't have been able to leave him like that. Kyuuta had to go abroad to New York and she wouldn't stop him.

'But when I get back I'll steal her away.' Kyuuta thought before continuing his drive to the airport.

'From now on, I'll just focus on my work and I'll surpass her; I won't pay any attention to romance until I reach my goal' were Yura's last thoughts before wondering where she could stay the night.

* * *

><p>It's only short cuz it's the short intro to kick the story off^^ HAHA Q-TA! You Don't Get Yura! –Sorry everyone I just had to say that cuz I've never supported Q-ta, Haruka's soooo~ much better. Thoughts on the first chapter? Please review! <strong>WC: 682<strong>


	2. Prince

Back with chapter 2^^ I think that this story will have quicker updates than my other one =) and it'll be longer~ chapters. Here's the next chapter~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honey Hunt, but I do own this fanfiction; if I did own Honey Hunt I wouldn't make Haruka go through all the pain her went through.**

* * *

><p>The night was dark but today it seemed even darker than usual.<p>

'Maybe it's because I let go of a star that seemed to illuminate the night?'

Yura stopped running all of a sudden as she was thinking.

'That's what I'll do, if I turn around and Kyuuta's behind me then I'll believe him, if not, then I'll just continue down my own path.'

Yura didn't want to turn around, in fact she was hesitant to because she knew the outcome but alas, she did. Nobody was there.

"I knew it" she whispered to herself in the night; it was all crystal clear to her now; the truth was that no one was waiting for her.

'It's just me with this one sided desire to be loved.'

'What time is it?'

It was late, she knew that but when she looked down at her watch and saw the actually time she was surprised, it was 1:27 am.

'Well, I did sneak out pretty late last night.'

'It didn't matter what time I return because I... I'll always have a home to return to'

Yura started making her way back home; she walked for what seemed like forever and didn't want to rest until she got home. Before she realized it, she was wandering around aimlessly, or so it seemed, after all, she wasn't familiar with where she was.

'Wait a second, how can I go home after leaving in the middle of the night? Moreover, considering this, where will I stay the night?'

Yura stopped, there's no use wandering around if she has no set place to go. As if to add to her troubles, it started to rain.

'Just my luck.'

Yura needed to get under some kind of shelter regardless, so when she saw a bus station accompanied with a bench under it, naturally, she sat under it to shield herself from the rain that now was pouring heavily.

Yura took out her phone and began to look through her contacts, well, the few that she had. She looked through her phone and noticed a few things, why had she called Kyuuta so many damn times? And why were there so few numbers saved in her contacts? The only people that she could call were Nanase, Mizorogi and Kyuuta-who was out of the question. It seemed as if Yura could rely on no one but herself. She continued to scroll down and saw one last name.

'Haruka'

Haruka had not been the person she would go to usually if she had problems but he was a friend. But, not once had she called him since the day of the Knights concert nor has she been able to face him since the kiss incident, but that was a whole other story itself.

'I guess it would be okay to call him, after all that happened a while ago.'

(A/N: Yeah Yura, if a week or so is a while…)

Yura dialed Haruka's number and called; the phone rang and rang until finally someone answered.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" the man on the other line asked.<p>

"Haruka, this is Yura-"she was cut off.

"This isn't Haruka, this is Director Takashi, Haruka's working right now."

"Oh, well, then I'm sorry for disturbing during work, I'll hang up now."

Director Takashi was a man who was in his late twenties; he didn't have any children, nor was he married. He was the modeling director for Haruka at the moment, since he was always consumed by his work he didn't have the time to find a lover. What he did have was every man's ideal body, some people often wondered why it wasn't him doing the modeling. But at the moment he was bored, and you know what they say about boredom, best to satisfy it so that's exactly what Director Takashi was going to do.

"No, no, it's alright, don't hang up, I'll put Haruka on the phone for you."

Director Takashi had heard all about Yura from all of Haruka's band mates; he's heard everything. Haruka's completely head over heels for Yura who seems to be in love with his brother, Kyuuta who is in reality just using her as a way to get to her father. Not to mention the fact that he heard all about the incident regarding Haruka inviting Yura personally to the Knights' 3 days concert using information about Kyuuta as a collateral.

'Really now, why couldn't Haruka just be honest about his feelings? He has the looks and the talent, does he really not have confidence that he could as they say, "sweep her off her feet?" Nevertheless, I still feel bad for him, poor kid and his one sided feelings… Haruka, you're really going to owe me for this one, it's time to play matchmaking!'

At the moment, Haruka was modeling for a new line of clothing called 'Access,' he was in the middle of a photo shoot when the director called for him.

"Haruka~ there's someone on the phone for you~!" the director shouted ignoring the weird and confused glances directed his way.

"Tell them I'm busy! Can't you see I have work to do?" he yelled back, now causing everyone in the room to watch this interesting exchange between a worker and the 'boss.'

The director smirked, "It's a certain girl who's calling," Haruka looked back, "her name is Yura!" now he expected a worth while reaction from this young model.

All of a sudden Haruka stopped what he was doing in mid pose, why would she even be calling him?

'If it's her calling she's probably calling to ask me what Kyuuta likes just like last time or even worse, coming to say goodbye, which I… right now I know I wouldn't be able to handle.'

He was trying to forget about her. But what you should do isn't always the same as what you want to do.

Director Takashi was right, it was really interesting seeing Haruka's facial expressions change from being serious, to surprised, to sour, to depressed, the amazing part was that all of this was caught in just a fleeting moment.

He chuckled, 'I've got to have some fun more often,' with that thought he saw Haruka walk towards him.

"Haruka, your _girlfriend_ is on the phone."

Haruka came from across the room blushing from ear to ear and reached the director only to snatch the phone out of his hand, "Yeah, thanks for answering it," you could tell when Haruka was forcing a smile; this was one of those times.

It's amazing how some people could suddenly change their tone of voice so quickly depending on the person they were.

"Hello, Yura, what-," Haruka stopped the conversation mid sentence and realized it would be better to go to a more private place to continue speaking.

"Yura, could you hold on a second," Haruka walked out into the hallway so that there would be no eaves droppers, specifically Director Takashi who seemed like he could burst out laughing any moment.

Director Takashi was meanwhile smiling and laughing but only had one thought on his mind, 'It would be quite interesting to have these two featured in a drama or photo shoot together, real interesting, especially with that Haruka,' and then after that thought he broke out into another laughing fit.

"Director, who called? Usually Haruka doesn't answer his phone during work, especially if he's not on break," one of the make up artists asked.

"Moreover he was smiling like a delighted little kid… the person calling couldn't be a girl, could it?" Another woman asked.

"It wasn't just any call; I'll leave it at that," the director answered, "10 minute break then get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Back in the hallway, Haruka responded to the girl on the phone.<p>

"Hey, Yura, you still there?"

"Haruka?"

"Yeah, it's me," Haruka sighed, 'I hope the director didn't say anything to her.'

"Uh- Haruka, I have a little problem, can you come and pick me up?"

'He would've been overjoyed at this question if it weren't for the fact that she was in love with his brother, it didn't have any deep meaning to it.

'Shouldn't you get Kyuuta to pick you up' is what he wanted to say but quite frankly, he was glad he had the sense not to.

"Yura-"

"Oh, Haruka, wait, never mind, you're at work aren't you? I can't interrupt in the middle of work, it would be too much trouble for you-" she kept rambling on and on, not even giving Haruka enough time to speak.

"You know Yura-"

"Its fine, I'll just call someone else," again, not giving Haruka enough time to speak she ended the call.

Haruka just stood in the hallway, stunned.

'Wha-What? Did she really just hang up on me?' His face changed to being irritated within a moment. He dialed her number and called, she answered.

"Haruka? Why are you calling?" she was confused, doesn't he have work to get back to?

"Well you're the one who called, then you just hang up like that and didn't even let me say anything so I called back," 'Damn, I hope I don't sound _too_ obvious.'

"Why do you need to-" it was Haruka's turn to interrupt now.

"Yura, is it raining? Why are you outside?" Haruka began to get worried, 'Isn't she supposed to be at the airport… with Kyuuta?'

The atmosphere became tense and completely silent; after about a moment of silence, Yura spoke up.

"I-well-um, how do I put this… I'm not going to New York with Kyuuta anymore…"

As if she could read his mind, Yura spoke the words that he wanted to hear… 'So simply.'

Haruka felt so overjoyed, as if he could jump for joy, but, of course, he couldn't let Yura know that.

(A/N: Can you imagine Haruka jumping for joy? lol XD)

So instead, he regained his composure after about a minute and responded, "Oh really, that's good… I guess."

Back at the station Yura had a smile on her face, "What do you mean by 'good'?"

"Well, hmmm, I meant, oh Yura, you must be freezing right? Where are you? I'll come right over," Haruka's attempt to change the subject was so apparent it was hilarious.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Yura questioned.

"Didn't I just ask you where you are?" 'I've really been slipping today; I hope I don't sound too eager.'

"Well, okay… the place I'm at is some bus station… somewhere."

"Do you know the specific station you're at?"

Yura got up, looked around and walked up to the front of the station to see the sign that hung in the front.

"There's a sign above the station, it says Nekogawa, Nekogawa Station."

'Oh my god, why would she be there of all places?'

"Haruka, are you still there?"

"Huh, yes, did you say Nekogawa?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, stay right where you are!"

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, break time is over!" the director shouted.<p>

"How are we supposed to work without our model?"

"What are you talking about?"

The director turned around to see Haruka grabbing his coat, on his way out the door and down the hallways.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Director Takashi yelled down the hallway.

"I'll continue the shoot tomorrow at 3, I have something more important right now so sorry, I have to go!"

Without giving the director even a chance to reply Haruka ran through the doors and rushed out to his car and drove as fast as he could to Nekogawa Station.

'I can't believe she wandered off there, if I don't get there in time something could happen to her.'

Haruka drove as quick as he could to Yura's destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yura was sitting on the bench, waiting and she went through her contacts to delete Kyuuta.<p>

'I won't need this number anymore…'

Yura felt extremely tired and was drowsy because of the lack of sleep so she fell asleep right there.

When she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep it seemed like she was in a whole other world:

In her dream, she was a beautiful princess with long flowing brown hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Because of this, the queen, her mother was jealous of her and kept her confined in the house. Then, as if by a miracle, a man came to rescue her and escape the confinement by her mother but he turned out to be using her. The man's friend, who had watched over them and was unaware of his friend's intentions, fell in love with the princess. She ran away from the two thinking she should leave both of them who she felt had betrayed her and she ended up in the middle of a forest. She ran for what seemed like forever in the never ending depths of the woods and finally when she felt she could run no longer laid where she was and closed her eyes; what she didn't know was that there in fact was a man who was looking for her, who loved her. She was awoken from her sleep when she felt a man carry her away, out of the forest into the light and vow to protect her, forever.

* * *

><p>'Wait a second…' Yura gently opened her eyes only to find that she was being carried by Haruka to his car. If it was any other time she wouldn't have allowed this… definitely… but for now, even if just for a little bit, she wanted to feel like a princess being rescued by her prince.<p>

* * *

><p>When Haruka finally made it to the station a sense of relief washed over him when he saw, in front of him, Yura's peaceful face, sleeping soundly on the bench.<p>

Haruka looked at her and couldn't contain his feelings any longer; he leaned in closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips. It's truly amazing how some things can make a person smile in pure happiness, in Haruka's case, also satisfaction. Being the guy he was, when his brain processed what he just did- sexually harass a sleeping girl- he became embarrassed and blushed from ear to ear.

Haruka scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her towards the car. For a minute there, he could've sworn he felt her shift in his arms but just the feeling of being needed, even just for a moment by Yura could completely erase his mind of all other things and replace it with pure bliss.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2 everyone~! I made it pretty long, eh^^? I really enjoy writing this story as much as I hope you do reading it! Please review! Until next chapter, bye~ <strong>WC:2790<strong>


	3. Showers and Embarassment Following

**Disclaimer: I do not own Honey Hunt, but I do own this fanfiction; if I did own Honey Hunt I wouldn't make Haruka go through all the pain he went through.**

* * *

><p>Yura slightly opened her eyes as she rolled over on her side.<p>

"I'm so tired…" she mumbled reluctant to get up; Yura laid on the oh so comfortable bed when she realized something.

'Wait a second…' she opened her eyes, 'How'd I get here?'

Yura tried to remember where she was when she recalled last night's events.

'I left…Kyuuta…but, what else?'

Yura, as tired as she was, lifted herself up and walked to the side of the bed, she sat down for a moment. She then walked out the bedroom door and down the hallway. Yura looked around; to her left she saw what seemed like a living room. There was a gigantic plasma flat screen television, but what had caught her eye was the guitar that laid against it. Next to the guitar was a rack of CDs. These objects seemed to jog Yura's memory as she backed out of the living room-!

BUMP!

While attempting her plan to retreat, Yura bumped into a person along the way and that person just happened to be-

"H-Haruka…"

As Yura turned around and looked up at him she began to sweat drop.

'Is he gonna yell at me…' Yura squinted her eyes closed as she wondered what Haruka was going to say.

* * *

><p>After carrying Yura to his bed and tucking her in, he was exhausted. Not to mention the fact that he had ditched his modeling job for her, not that she wasn't more important, it would just be hell getting a lecture from that damn nosey Director Takashi. Also putting into consideration how he had debated weather or not he should change Yura into pajamas (which, this idea he had decided against, thinking of how Yura would react when she came to wake up) It wouldn't be a pretty sight.<p>

When he awoke he came to realize where he had dozed off. As Yura was sound asleep, he had been keeping a peaceful watch over her and before he knew it, time passed and as he watched her his eyes began to slowly shift open and closed. In the next five minutes he was asleep at the end of the bed, happy to be sleeping under the same roof as Yura, he had a smile plastered on his face.

Haruka woke up early the next morning (at about 5 am to be exact) thankfully before Yura had because he just knew if she had woken up she would've threw a fit.

He carefully lifted the covers off of him as he got up and walked to the door.

'She's pretty worn out so I should have time to take a quick shower' Haruka thought as he walked to the bathroom door.

Haruka turned the knobs for the shower as he leaned his hands against the shower's walls. He began to remember what had happened the night before and a blush crept up his face as he also remembered the kiss.

'S-she couldn't have possibly realized my feelings…' he thought; but in reality he hoped that she would realize what he truly felt for her and recuperate it because that was the only wish he had.

It had been twenty minutes before he even realized it and so he reached his hand across to the towel rack…only to find that he had forgot to bring with him his clothes for the day…

'Shit.'

There was no way in hell he would be able to walk out of the bathroom half naked, well if it were a normal situation it would've been okay but Yura's in the house at the moment so there was no other choice.

'If I can't leave the bathroom naked I'll leave half naked!' Haruka thought as he proceeded to wrap the towel around his waist, yet another shade of red crept up his face as he began to think what if Yura saw him?

'No, no she was surely still sleeping…I hope…'

As Haruka gathered up all the courage he could, he stepped out into the hallway (in all his HALF naked glory) and down the hallway, towards the living room, he heard footsteps. What he thought, what he dreaded…Yura was awake!

Haruka, as quietly as he could, made his way past each room and turned into the living room and-!

Yura was right in front of him and though his feet told him to turn and walk the other way his heart told him to stay (though standing half naked in front of Yura wasn't the best thing to do, he really should've listened to his brain in this one).

* * *

><p>"Y-Yura, haha, what are you doing up? You should still be asleep!" Haruka tried to ease the tense atmosphere when he saw Yura's face which was filled with shock and embarrassment. Haruka chuckled at noticing this.<p>

'Might as well take advantage of this situation' Haruka internally smiled at his intelligence in this situation.

"Go back to the room to lie down!" Haruka raised his voice as he extended his arm to the right, pointing to his room. His towel began to slip down, a bit lower but he quickly caught it before it fell.

Yura looked down to avoid direct eye contact with the man in front of her, but looking down obviously wasn't helping either considering the amount of clothing Haruka has on or to put it more accurately, the clothing he lacked.

Yura's cheeks were bright red as she finally made eye contact with Haruka.

"B-but I have work today and…" Yura's mind began to drift off as her eyes began to wander again/

"As far as everyone else knows, you're in New York…with Kyuuta…or at least that's where everyone thinks you are…" Haruka began to remember Kyuuta and though he wasn't happy about her leaving to go with him, Yura coming back to stay in Japan filled his heart with joy and a loving smile spread across his face as he looked at Yura.

Yura had a feeling about what Haruka felt for her, sure, sometimes his feelings came across a bit obvious, like that one time where he kissed her or how he always answered the phone, or when he was depressed about her leaving for New York, she knew he felt a little more than friendship towards her but it didn't bother her…no, not one bit…

"But it's because everyone thinks I'm in New York with Kyuuta, that's why I have to go back to Mizoragi-san and tell him that I'm not leaving for New York, I'm staying in the entertainment industry, I have to explain everything, apologize…" Yura started to trail off in her own thoughts while Haruka thought there was reasoning to her words. She couldn't very well skip work because of him.

'And I thought I was tired' Yura thought, 'Not anymore at least…'

Haruka looked at Yura and gave a solemn expression, against Yura, he could never win.

"Well I guess you should call him, at least" Haruka sighed in defeat.

Yura's stomach began to growl (and just when you thought the blushing was over…)

"Ahhh, you must be hungry, I'll-" Just then Haruka remembered a very important detail in this VERY awkward situation, the only thing that he was wearing was a mere towel wrapped around his waist; and as you could guess this detail didn't go unnoticed by Yura.

"I-I'll go change first."

Haruka, embarrassed, started to make his way down the hall in fast strides, to his bedroom.

"Yura, wait in the living room while you're waiting! I'll only be a minute" he yelled down the hall as he entered his room and shut the door.

"I've got to learn…to keep my emotions in tact…" Haruka thought as he bolted the door locked so that there were no accidental walk ins (an occurrence that always seems to happen during a cliché manga)

Haruka put his back against the door and slid down putting his head to his knees, internally reprimanding himself for not holding back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yura, who compared to Haruka, was better at hiding her emotions, was sitting on the couch in the living room with her knees curled up to her face, still blushing and thinking about Haruka…<p>

* * *

><p>Wowww, it's been months since I updated)': I'm sooo sorryyy! I'll try updating more often(:! <strong>WC:1546<strong>


End file.
